goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja-Rina-Mina gets grounded for a long time
Transcript * Ninja-Rina-Mina: I'm going to make a fake opening to Sausage Party. This one will be rated G, released in 1991, and created by Paramount Pictures. I've seen Warren Cook make a lot of fake openings to many different movies, so I should do the same. How hard can it be? * (20 minutes later) * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Perfect! All I have to do now is upload this baby on YouTube. * (Suddenly, Gum Girl comes into the room to see what Ninja-Rina-Mina is doing) * Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina, what are you doing on YouTube? * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Er, it's nothing, Gummy. Absolutely nothing. * Gum Girl: Be honest, Ninja-Rina-Mina. I know you're up to something. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Fine. I was looking at some fake movie openings, and I decided to make a fake opening, too. I made a fake opening to Sausage Party. * Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina! How dare you upload a very fake VHS opening on YouTube? You know Sausage Party was made by Columbia Pictures in 2016 and rated R. It was NOT made by Paramount Pictures in 1991 and rated G. You know that making fake VHS openings or Bootlegs could get you sued by the companies that created those movies. Now I'll have to call some visitors to teach you a lesson! * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Nooooo! Don't call any visitors! Please, I beg you! I don't want to be punished! * Gum Girl: Say all you want, Ninja-Rina-Mina, but that's what you get for making a fake VHS opening and uploading it on YouTube! * (50 minutes later after Gum Girl calls some visitors to punish Ninja-Rina-Mina and give him some discipline) * Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina, here are some visitors who will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and severe lesson. * Fiona: I'm Fiona Burks. Ninja-Rina-Mina, why do you have to make a fake VHS opening to that adult CGI animated film? Why do you think it's from Paramount Pictures and was released in 1991? Everyone knows that Sony Pictures made that film in 2016. * Astro Boy: I'm Astro Boy. Ninja-Rina-Mina, you're in trouble for not only making fake VHS openings, but also for lying to your mother. * Uran: I'm Uran. You're much worse than Peacekeeper. We're gonna punish you for your actions. * Cuphead: I'm Cuphead. Ninja-Rina-Mina, you'll be forced to become a fan of my game, and you are banned from making fake VHS openings. * Janine: I'm Janine. Ninja-Rina-Mina, you'll be banned to see films that are rated NC-17, and R. * Jacob: I'm Jacob. Ninja-Rina-Mina, you will have to face the consequences to think about what you did on YouTube. And this is Gerald McCloy. He needs you to watch his cartoons. * Gerald: Boing-Boing * Ninja-Rina: Ninja-Rina here. You're considered the worst lover of the adult stuff. * The Cat in the Hat: I'm the Cat in the Hat. Gum Girl's not gonna get you anything for adults. You will be grounded until the 75th anniversary of Gerald McBoing-Boing. * Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse. I won't allow you to daydream about South Park until further notice which will be on the 75th anniversary of Gerald McBoing-Boing, because they are for grown-ups. * Wilbur: I'm Wilbur. I'll call Santa Claus to only bring you wads of gum for Christmas until you'll become a good robot! * Cardigan: I'm Cardigan. You won't go to any fast food places like Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Peter Piper Pizza, Panda Express, Dave and Busters, Little Caesars and Captain D's. * Dora: Soy Dora. You're considered the worst student I've ever had in my classroom, and the only things you will eat and drink are healthy foods and drinks like Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water. * Boots: I'm Boots, and you are considered to be the worst student ever. * Sam-I-Am: I Am Sam. Sam-I-Am * Guy-Am-I: And I'm Guy-Am-I. We all hate you and we'll donate your adult stuff to the Seussville. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Why must you you give me these awful punishments, people? All I did was upload something on YouTube. * Gum Girl: I'm Sorry, Ninja-Rina-Mina, but you got inspired to make a fake VHS opening by seeing a well-known Internet troll make them and upload them on YouTube. Just for that, we'll have to punish you. Fruits, Vegetables, Milk and Water are the only foods and drinks that you will have until the 75th anniversary of Gerald McBoing-Boing. * Fiona Burks: You will only read books that are not for adults, like fairytales, Gumazing Gum Girl series, Dr. Seuss books, picture books, Astro Boy books, and beginning chapter books and graphic novels. * Cuphead: You'll only watch movies and TV shows that are rated G or PG such as The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Aladdin (1992), Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan (1999), Pocahontas, Cinderella (1950), Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid, Teletubbies, SpongeBob SquarePants, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sesame Street, Barney, Blue's Clues, Astro Boy (1963-1966), Mickey Mouse, and Dora the Explorer! * Janine: We'll ban you from going to concerts of your favorite modern pop artists, such as... * Ninja-Rina-Mina: Screw you, Janine! I could send you back in time and kill you. * Janine: How dare you? Nobody insults me, Jacob, and Gerald. * Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina-Mina, how dare you insult a girl and wish that they were dead? You know that some people can be rather violent when insulted. That's the last straw! Go to Bed right now! * Ninja-Rina-Mina: No, please, everybody, I'll be a good robot! I'm sorry! * Gum Girl: Your apologies will not work, Ninja-Rina-Mina. Now go upstairs to bed and starting tomorrow you will watch Fiona's favorite cartoons everyday. * Ninja-Rina-Mina: (crying) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * End Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Seuss' characters Category:Episodes featuring E.B. White's characters Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes featuring Osamu Tezuka's characters Category:All Ninja-Rina-Mina deserves